dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Wulf
Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies". It is unknown if he is the ghost of a wolf, or a creature born within the Ghost Zone. He also speaks Esperanto, which Tucker understands, and Sam and Danny later learn. Wulf was a prisoner of Walker, who sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends, in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly became good friends. They learn that Wulf can rip open a rift between the Ghost Zone and the living world with his claws. Danny, Sam and Tucker did their best for Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker used on him through Tucker's PDA. In return, he helped Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. Walker is still after Danny and ends up framing him for an attack on the town council. This causes the town to believe that Danny Phantom is a menace. Despite this, Wulf ends up going back into the Ghost Zone with Walker in hand, stating, "Friend, we will meet again." In the episode "Boxed Up Fury", Wulf makes a cameo appearance before the opening credits on a wanted poster with a $1 Million bounty on his head, which is what kickstarts the Box Ghost into his long-running rant about not being properly feared ("One million for an overgrown dog?!"); this indicates that Wulf may have either escaped Walker's custody if he had been recaptured, or never wound up back in jail after "Public Enemies." He later appears in "Claw of the Wild", in which he managed to escape from Walker's jail again, although he accidentally left the portal open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape. When Walker comes through to find the escapees, he realizes that Danny is present at a nearby summer camp, subsequently abducting the entire camp- with the exception of Danny and Sam- to lure Danny and Wulf back. Taking Walker by surprise by having Sam dress up as Wulf using a bear costume, Danny, Sam and Wulf manage to take out his goons and free the prisoners, Wulf subsequently being released into the woods by Danny. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Wulf wears a green sweater and pants, rarely wearing the hood, and takes on an anthro wolf appearance. Personality Wulf's primary language appears to be Esperanto, a constructed language created by L. L. Zamenhof in the late 19th Century. It makes Tucker the only one able to talk to him, since he knows the language and the first one to mention it, although the first time Wulf answered Tucker's question, Tucker had no idea what he said. In "Claw of the Wild," both Danny and Sam learned the language should they ever run into Wulf again. Powers He can extend his claws whenever he wants using it to create portals to and from the Ghost Zone to the mortal world as well as easily break through ghost shields. His claws also seem to be able to separate ghosts from those they overshadow, which he does by stabbing the overshadowed person with the said claws. Fortunately for the human, the claws leave no visible damage, though they seem to greatly weaken the ghost overshadowing. Category:Characters